


All Too Well

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief Vague Mention of Possible Future Mpreg, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Post Season/Series 03, Self-Lubrication, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You sure?”</p>
<p>“Ask me one more time and I’ll punch you in the face.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t,” Derek said, his mouth quirking up into a grin. “You like my face too much.”</p>
<p>He had a point there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Too Well

He was nervous and he definitely had a right to be. This was one of the most life-changing moments of his life and despite having thought about it for the past two years, he still wasn’t completely calm.

“You’re freaking out,” Derek said, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

That got him a sigh from Derek who smoothed a hand over his shoulder, his thumb pressing into the pale skin. Stiles burrowed into the covers more though, pressing his face against the pillow.

“We don’t have to do this today,” Derek continued, his hand sliding up to Stiles’ neck and making him turn his head. “We can wait.”

“We’ve already waited two months.”

“I’m fine with waiting.”

Stiles wasn’t, well not anymore. It had taken a while for Derek to describe what a mating bite actually was. He didn’t want the information to mess with Stiles’ recovery from the Nogitsune ordeal, so he had waited a few months until the spring break of his junior year. It was essentially just a bite, one that would keep him human, but make him and Derek tied together. Basically it was werewolf marriage minus the divorce, and it went both ways despite Stiles being human.

The thought was a little terrifying since Stiles had only turned 18 two months ago. Scott and Allison had gone through with it in October after Scott’s 18th birthday. He had asked his best friend about it, getting a description of it being the best feeling in the world, but not being able to fully describe it. Indescribable: that made sense.

Graduation had been last week and Stiles had sat in the crowd, clapping for his friends. Summer school started in a few weeks and after that he’d be able to get his diploma. His plans for attending college in the fall were still in place, having chosen on a local university. Derek and his dad hadn’t been too happy about that, especially after seeing his acceptance letters from Stanford, Berkley, and even Princeton. They were all too far away though and he didn’t want to leave the small town anymore.

“How much longer would you want to wait?” Derek asked, his hand now making its way through Stiles’ hair.

“I don’t want to wait anymore.”

“Stiles, you were panicking two minutes ago,” the older man said. “We’re not doing this unless you’re completely sure.”

“I am sure,” Stiles said, sitting up. They were both naked from the waist up, Stiles having tugged on a pair of Derek’s sweatpants upon his arrival at the cabin.

Last summer Peter had finally lost it, showing everyone that he was still an alpha despite everything. His rampage had only lasted for a day though, Derek crawling through his window after midnight with his eyes glowing red and his hands shaking. Stiles had never been that fond of Peter and neither had Derek, but he had been one of his last remaining family members. Cora was attending school in another state and Malia didn’t identify as Peter’s daughter or a Hale.

After the whole debacle, Derek had bought back his family’s land from the county. He had torn down the old house, rebuilding a cabin in its place. Stiles was happy about the change and he knew that Derek was as well. The loft held too many bad memories to actually be called a home.

“You know that I want this, right?” Stiles asked, placing his hands on Derek’s arms. “Like I really want this, a lot.”

“I know,” Derek nodded. “And so do I.”

Derek placed a hand on his cheek and Stiles turned into it, closing his eyes. He didn’t have any desire to be turned into a werewolf, but he had thoughts sometimes about how it might feel. Would their connection be even stronger if he was? Or would it be weird to be so close to his alpha?

The packs had officially been broken up after Derek killed Peter. Allison, Lydia, and Kira had all sided with Scott, while Stiles and Malia stayed with Derek. Isaac went between the packs at times, still feeling some loyalties to Derek despite Stiles knowing that he was happier with Scott. Cora was a Hale pack member as well, but she was only really around during the summer when she was on break.

It didn’t really matter though since they were all going to be broken up in the fall. Kira and Isaac were going to colleges a few hours away, while Lydia had been accepted into a London school, everyone knowing that it was because of Jackson. Allison and Scott were the only ones staying in Beacon Hills with him, along with Malia, but she was still being homeschooled to make up for her lost years.

“We could postpone it though,” Stiles said, feeling his heart skip a beat as Derek tossed the covers aside and nudged him to lie down again. “It’s a Sunday, you have work tomorrow.”

“No, I don’t,” Derek said, lowering himself on top of Stiles. “School’s out.”

“I know that,” Stiles nodded. “Slipped my mind for a second.”

“Looking forward to another summer?”

“Not the summer school part,” Stiles said. “But for going to farmer’s markets and trying new restaurants, sure.”

“Let’s hope you don’t throw yourself in front of another arrow again.”

“That happened two years ago, let it go.”

“You’ve still got a scar,” Derek said, hooking his fingers on the sweats Stiles was wearing and dragging them down.

He wasn’t wearing anything underneath them and Derek let out a low groan, his eyes flashing red for a moment. Stiles didn’t think he’d ever be over how Derek looked at him in moments like this, or just when he looked at him in general. And that set on a lot of weird thoughts considering that Derek was an eighth grade history teacher now.

Apparently Derek had a degree and was in the process of working on his masters, and he was really good with kids. Thinking about middle school kids was enough to give Stiles nightmares, but Derek was the right mixture of intimidating, assertive, and kind to make it all work. The kids all loved him (and the moms loved him more) and it was actually helping to clean up his bad rep around town.

Still, seeing Derek in glasses (that he didn’t even need, but Stiles wasn’t going to start complaining), vests, and neckties was both arousing and mortifying since he knew that that was what he wore while teaching 13 year-olds about the American Revolution.

“You’re thinking way too much right now,” Derek said, his mouth and teeth worrying away at Stiles’ neck.

“Am I?”

“Stiles,” Derek sighed, leaning back to look at him. “Do you want this?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation. “I’m nervous, I do that from time to time.”

“I know,” Derek said. “But we’ve been over this a thousand times. Just relax and let me take care of you.”

He nodded, not trusting himself to not open his mouth and start rambling. Derek did a good job at getting him to forget though with his lips on his neck and his hands pushing down his own sweatpants. Soon it was just them, naked under the covers with their skin pressing against each other. It wasn’t rushed like it normally would be, both of them taking their time with kissing.

Patience was never Stiles’ strong suit though. Derek could probably rock against him for hours before finally moving on to the good stuff, but Stiles was always too fidgety to wait that long. Today felt even longer too because of the meaning of it all. It almost felt like losing his virginity all over again.

With Derek’s weight on top of him and his big hands stroking from his sides to his thighs and his stubble scraping against him, he got antsy soon.

“Derek,” he finally voiced, sweat already collecting on his skin from Derek’s ministrations and from being under the covers. “This is nice, but–”

“Any second thoughts?”

“Seriously?” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Derek, I love you, I want this. Do _you_ want this?”

Those seemed to be the magic words to have Derek look at him like he’d grown a second head. “Stiles, I’m already yours, mating bite or not. I just want to make sure you want to belong to me.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, feeling his stomach flip. “Well, then, yeah. Completely. I want that.”

“You sure?”

“Ask me one more time and I’ll punch you in the face.”

“You wouldn’t,” Derek said, his mouth quirking up into a grin. “You like my face too much.”

He had a point there.

“Stop being charming, asshole,” Stiles said, nudging at Derek’s shoulder and frowning when he didn’t even move. “And I do want this, okay? I want to wake up to your stupid handsome face every morning and get mad at you when you forget to unload the dishwasher.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll be the one forgetting to unload the dishwasher.”

“Well you’ll be the one to forget to let the dog out.”

“We’re going to have a dog?”

“Yep. Siberian Husky.”

“And I don’t get any say in this?”

“None at all.”

“What about kids? Growing our pack together?” Derek asked, his voice suddenly lower as he spread a hand over Stiles’ stomach.

Stiles’ eyes fluttered and his face heated up. They had talked about it before, about having little werewolf babies. Of course it’d be in the future when Stiles was done with school and they had an actual human-style wedding, but… he wanted it. For both himself and for Derek.

“Yeah,” Stiles breathed, a hand coming up to the crook of Derek’s neck. “I want all of it. Derek, just make me yours already, please.”

There wasn’t really need for anymore talking after that. Derek kissed him again, his tongue pushing through his teeth and into Stiles’ mouth. Heat curled within Stiles’ stomach as he thought about where the bite would go. The hip was for betas and the wrist was for wanting to taken the bitten as a lover. When Derek had told him that, Stiles had had to take a moment to try not vomiting. He told Derek about Peter’s offer the night of the winter formal all that time ago. Stiles was grateful that it had been after Peter’s death when he told him, knowing that Derek couldn’t do anything rash.

A mating bite though, was different from a turning bite. It was only meant to be placed on the chest, right on the heart. Derek was stroking the spot with his tongue now, going over his nipple a few times and making Stiles grip onto Derek tighter.

“You’re shaking,” Derek said, his eyes turning red and his fangs dropping.

“I’m not big on blood and pain.”

“I’ll be quick.”

“I know.”

He closed his eyes, pressing his head back against the pillow and trying to calm down. Scott had called this experience amazing, but being bitten by Derek’s fangs didn’t sound that amazing. He really should have asked Allison instead.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” Stiles said, eyes still shut as he nodded.

There was a moment of nothing but them breathing before a sharp pain surged through him. He was a second from crying out in pain, when it was all replaced by the most amazing pleasure. His dick had been on the way to getting hard because of the nakedness and touching, but now it was completely full and pressing against his stomach.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he moaned, the heat in his stomach starting to grow. He opened his eyes, seeing Derek looking at him with red eyes and what could only be lust and want and _love_. Among everything he was feeling, love was on the top of the list. “Fuck, Derek, just–”

Stiles didn’t know what he was asking for, but Derek did, licking at the marks on his chest again, the bleeding already having stopped. The more Derek touched him the more he felt and soon he was moving Derek’s mouth away from his chest and to his lips.

They kissed like it was their last chance, Stiles’ hands gripping tightly on Derek’s back while he was pressed even more into the mattress. His thighs came up to either side of Derek’s hips and he couldn’t even properly mourn this all coming to an end so abruptly. He had thought that it would be a long and romantic event, not them trying to bone each other as quickly as possible.

“Fuck, I need your dick in me,” Stiles managed as he moved his lips from Derek’s.

“Such a romantic.”

“Always am.”

Putting his dick in him would have to wait because Derek was throwing the covers off of them and moving down the bed. He grabbed Stiles’ thighs, spreading them open before pulling him toward him on the mattress.

“Shit, Der,” Stiles cursed, his hands scrambling behind him to grab the pillow as he was moved forward. “Give a guy a war- oh. _Oh_.”

His head fell back and his mouth dropped open, hands practically going into spasms.

“Finally don’t have anything to say?” Derek asked, smirking at him.

“Stop being smug and keep eating me out.”

“Like I said, a romantic.”

“You make me this way, get back to work.”

Derek didn’t need to be told twice, his mouth descending on Stiles’ hole once more. Usually being rimmed was one of Stiles’ favorite things, but now it was even more heightened. It felt like Derek was discovering every new nerve in his body, waking them up and making them sing his praises. He was sensitive there in a way he never thought he could be, the added feeling making him louder than usual. Stiles was skipping his usual moans and sighs and almost going straight to calling out Derek’s name. Good thing they were in the middle of the preserve with no neighbors nearby.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Derek groaned, his mouth pulling away (much to Stiles’ dismay).

Stiles managed to blink his eyes open for a moment, looking at his dick that was indeed leaking onto his stomach. But he felt even wetter than that, like… He shifted slightly on the bed, just enough to feel a slickness between his ass.

He had read about this, male alpha mates being able to… prepare themselves properly. It was supposed to be rare though and he never thought it would happen to him. He couldn’t find it in himself to complain though.

“Want me to knot you?” Derek asked, a thumb slowly starting to work its way inside of Stiles.

“Thought you’d never ask.”

Derek’s lips were on his again and he welcomed the distraction. More fingers were easily slid inside of him and his desperation started to increase. Stiles’ body felt new all over again and as much as he would like to take his time exploring that, he really just wanted to get the show on the road.

There wasn’t any kissing when Derek finally slid into him, just their foreheads pressing together. Derek had one hand on his leg and the other on his hip while Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. All the urgency was gone for the moment and he felt so grounded all of a sudden. Derek’s nose was trailed up against his and he smiled.

“You feel really fucking good.”

“Not so bad yourself,” Stiles said, resulting in a smile from Derek. Once he was fully inside of him, they both continued to just be still, sharing each other’s breathing. “I love you.”

“How unromantic of you.”

“I have my moments.”

Derek grinned before giving a small thrust inside of him. They both groaned, Derek continuing to just rock into him. It was nice at first, the gentle rocking and the small bursts of pleasure, but Stiles was slowly starting to feel tortured.

“Hurry it up,” he moaned out after a nicely angled thrust.

“Want this to last,” Derek said, hips thrusting forward again and again.

It was the sweetest torture in the world. His cock was between their stomachs, rubbing against his skin just enough to drive him crazy and not make him come. Time was sluggishly passing by and Stiles was feeling more pent up by the second. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat and his hands were in a practical death grip on Derek’s arms.

“Touch me, _please_ ,” he said.

Derek shook his head, but his thrusts did get faster. One of his hands made its way to Stiles’ chest then, pressing over the mark he’d made. Stiles placed one of his own hands on top of his, tilting his head back and finally letting Derek do what he needed to. It didn’t take long before their lips were just barely touching, both of them panting too much to actually kiss. Stiles’ eyes shut as soon as Derek started to really fuck him, but he knew that Derek’s were open.

His orgasm was building up inside of him and it was threatening to make him topple over when Derek’s knot caught on his rim. Stiles spread his legs as much as he could, wanting to get Derek deep inside.

“Close,” he said.

“Me too,” Derek said, giving a few more thrusts before his knot slid inside of him.

Taking the knot always hurt a little bit despite how much preparation went into opening him up, but this time it just felt amazing. It was like a surge of pleasure coursing through him, Stiles’ mouth falling open as it stretched him. His hips bucked up, his cock catching on Derek’s stomach in the right way to make him come with a moan. Derek’s face was tucked into the crook of his neck and Stiles brought a hand up to his hair, holding him close.

“I love you too,” Derek said into his skin.

“I know.”

The smile was impossible to stop, so he let it happen. Derek turned his head to look at him, a matching grin on his face.

“You’re all mine now,” he said, hand still pressing against the mark.

“I’ve always been yours,” Stiles said. “So, mates, huh?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, moving up to press their foreheads together. “Think we can handle it?”

“No,” Stiles said bluntly.

And then they broke into smiles and laughs and Stiles didn’t want to think about it anymore, because they had the rest of their lives to figure it out.

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all folks. I won't be watching season four, so I'm not going to be writing for it. This part was a little self-indulgent for me, but I figured with this 25 part series I could handle being a little self-indulgent. The mpreg hint is really vague too, I wrote it as an mpreg hint, but if that's not your thing, feel free to think of it as adoption or surrogacy.
> 
> [My tumblr](http://erinpond.tumblr.com), for any questions you may have.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked the end of the series! :))


End file.
